The 24th Hunger Games The Forgotten Games
by kcmyers
Summary: There was a reason for the quarter quell. It was to overshdow the great defeat of the Capitol durring the 24th annual Huunger Games. Another Submit your own tributes story! come sponsor a tribute! tribute submissions closed.
1. intro forms

Welcome to the 34th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! I wanted to include everyone so you can:

- Submit a tribute, of course!

- Become a stylist for a tribute (yes, it can be your own).

- Be a sponsor

- Be a Gamemaker

Important things to know:

You can`t sponsor your tribute! :) sorry!

You can submit as many tributes as you want, but I would like you not to submit more than 7 until I am looking for blood-bath tributes, please.

There might be romance, let me know if you don`t want your tributes involved.

Tributes will be picked based on origanality and creativity. I know that you`ll make them interesting!

District 1 : Luxury Items For The Capitol

Dirstrict 2 : Wepons and Machinery*

District 3 : Electronic Devices and Development

District 4 : Fishing

District 5 : Medicine*

District 6 : Oil and Petroleum*

District 7 : Lumber and Paper

District 8: Fabrics /Textiles

District 9: Metals and Plastics*

District 10 : Livestock Keepers

District 11 : Agriculture

District 12: Coal Mining

To submit a tribute, please complete this form. Review it to me or PM it to me. I have no prblem with detail.

Name:

District:

Age:

Physical Apperance:

Talents/Strenths:

Weaknesses:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Romance? Intrest in romance?

Interested in alliances?

Trainning and interview angle:

Volentered/ Chosen?

Wepon of choice:

Anything else?

To become a stylist, please fill out this form:

Your stylist name:

Your first choice district:

Your second choice district:

The boy or the girl?

Your physical appearance:

If I don`t have enough stylists I`ll PM you to see if you`d like to do more, thanks!

To become a sponsor or gamemaker PM me asap. Gamemaker(s) please submit your ideas for the games!


	2. Chapter 2

I am working on writing the reapings for the following tributes.I won`t post them yet though. I want to post them in order of district if I can. Thanks for your great submissions!If anyone wants to be a gamemaker,stylist or sponsor, PM me ! Stylists have a form on the previous page! Thank you!

List of Accepted Tributes so Far: List of Stylists so Far:

District 1:

Boy: ~

Girl: Mallory Singer ~Maria Rosario

District 2:

Boy: ~

Girl: Liana Shame ~

District 3:

Boy: ~

Girl: Darcy Carr ~

District 4:

Boy: ~

Girl: Lillianya Gray ~Kynse Malsts

District 5 :

Boy: ~

Girl: Alya Petals ~

District 6:

Boy: Ali Abdulkareem ~

Girl: ~

District 7:**Filled**

Boy: Geo Appleman ~

Girl:Yara Langer ~

District 8:

Boy: ~

Girl: ~

District 9:

Boy :Jarvis Hawes ~

Girl: ~

District 10:

Boy: Kile Slowey II ~ Karla DeVita

Girl: ~

District 11:

Boy: ~

Girl: Eliana Arrowroot ~

District 12:

Boy: ~

Girl: Joyceln Bennet~


	3. second list of tributes

I am writing the reapings now. I would like to have at the very least 5 more tributes before I post the reapings.I would like all sponsors to tell me who they are sponsoring. **You cannot sponsor your own tributes! However, you can sponsor any other tribute in the games. **I am asking for as many stylists as I can get. If I only get 12, I will ask the stylists if they want to have both tributes in their district. I am accepting arena ideas and sugestions for cornicopia items. The stylists will be able to vote on the arena uniforms. Thanks!

List of Accepted Tributes so Far: List of Stylists so Far:

District 1:**Filled**

Boy: Shine Yearford Jr. ~

Girl: Mallory Singer ~Maria Rosario

District 2:**Filled**

Boy: Lane Tersik ~

Girl: Liana Shame ~

District 3:

Boy: ~

Girl: Darcy Carr ~

District 4:

Boy: ~

Girl: Lillianya Gray ~ Kynse Malsts

District 5 :

Boy: ~ Penalope Gruge

Girl: Alya Petals ~

District 6:

Boy: Ali Abdulkareem ~

Girl: ~

District 7:**Filled**

Boy: Geo Appleman ~

Girl: Yara Langer ~

District 8:

Boy: ~

Girl:Hemera Austustina ~

District 9:

Boy :Jarvis Hawes ~

Girl: ~

District 10:**Filled**

Boy: Kile Slowey II ~ Karla DeVita

Girl: Willow Grustof ~

District 11:

Boy: ~

Girl: Eliana Arrowroot ~

District 12:

Boy: ~

Girl: Joycelyn Bennet ~


	4. Ladies First! Reapings:girl tributes 14

District 1:Mallory Singer (16):

My brother smiles as I walk into the kitchen.

"Ready for the big day?" he is talking about the reaping.I am going to volunteer to go in the place of the girl whose name is drawn.I might not make it back but, for now, we all just put off goodbye and assume I will.

"Yes", I reply evenly.

"It`s okay to be scared you know. That arena is full of nightmares..." Yes, he would know. My older brother was the winner of the games two years ago. He`s trained with me every day since I was seven. Normally, I listen to him no matter what. Right now I`m trying to remain emotionless for reaping day, for the games. I can`t listen right now, so I interrupt him.

"Yes, brother it is. You trained with me my whole life to prepare me for these nightmares." I say shakes his head sadly.

"We`ll see", he says and with that we settle down to eat our breakfast. After breakfast, he has to go take his place among our victors. He promises my father that he will walk me to the justice building for my goodbyes.

I walk to the square between my parents. I tell them that I love them and that I will see them in a few minutes. I walk over to my peers and then through them to my best friend.

" Hi Melody!" I squeal as I embrace her. Her face is sober.

"How can you smile today?" she asks me. Her voice breaks and she sobs. Poor, poor no longer speak as our escort pulls the name of the girl that I will save.

"Robin Tiki", our escort trills. I watch a 13 year old girl tense and start to walk to the stage.

"I volenteer!" I yell calmly. Relief comes over Robin`s face as she returns to her peers. And I realize that I just saved someone`s life.

District 2: Liane Shame (14):

I join a group of scared 14 year old girls. I am terrified as we walk from the district home to the square. We stand silently as the mayor reads his speech. I am not a cross person yet, with every word that exits the mayor`s mouth, I feel myself getting more and more angry. That anger turns to full- blown hate as our escort trills the girls` name. To be more explicit, my name.

District 3: Darcy Carr (16)

My brother and his fiance sit in the kitchen and weep. They stop when they see me. They both smile sadly at me.

" Darcy," Kat starts," we didn`t hear you get up." She wipes her eyes free of tears. I want to comfort them.

"It`ll be okay", I promise them quietly. This begins another round of tears. Finally, I can`t take it anymore.

"I`m going to get dressed for the reaping", I mumble. I run away before I can hear more crying.

When I come back, my sister Aria is getting her daily dose of herbs. She has cancer and we don`t have good medical care in district three. Herbs is all the apothecary shop can give her. Once she has had her "medicine" we all head down to the square.

When we get there I walk over to my peers. We are all so sober and worried, that no one speaks. I hate the capitol. Emma, a good friend of mine, grips my hand now.

"I can`t very well think of how much I hate the capitol with no circulation in my hand, now can I?" I joke to get her to let go of my hand. And after managing a weak smile, she does. We stand in an uneasy silence for a while. Then the time to draw the corpses` names comes. And I am thinking how sad the families of these capitol play-toys must be when all of a sudden, I experience it. My sister`s name is called.

My first thought was one I followed without even bothering to think up a second thought. _I have more of a chance than she does_. And BAM! It hit me like a ton of bricks. Before you could blink an eye, I had volunteered to become a tribute in the 34th Hunger Games.

District 4: Lillianya Gray (15)

My father is wasted. Of course he is. It is reaping day. Two of my four brothers ,my little sister and I are all eligible this year. I quickly dress in my deceased mother`s clothes.I come downstairs in a pale green top and a bright blue pencil skirt. My oldest brother, Lamar, makes a joke of my clothes.

"My, my, isn`t someone feeling bright today!" He jokes, pretending to shield his eyes from my skirt. I smile lightly and slap him on the arm playfully.

"Oh shut up!" I laugh. We leave for the reaping. My sister clutches my arm, terrified. I can`t help but despise the capitol for doing this to her. I kiss her forehead and shoo her off to the twelve -year-old -girls. As our escort reaches in to draw the name of the next girl tribute, I pray silently for it not to be Lalita. _Not Lalita, not my `s been through enough already._And it isn`t my sister, I realize with a jolt as the escort announces my name pleasantly.

"No! Lilli! No! No! No! Lilli!" I hear my brother cry, as he desperatly tries to reach me. The only thing keeping him from me now are three peace keepers pulling him back.

" I volent-" Lalita starts to volunteer for me but I run over to where she is stepping out of the crowed. I shove her back, into her peers. I happily realize that my other older brothers caught her and are pulling her back into the crowed. I run up to the stage before my sister can volunteer and watch my family weep.

If I didn`t write your tributes right, tell me so I can correct it in later chapters. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions, comments or concerns. Thanks! Oh and please keep the tributes coming!


	5. Final call for tributes!

LAST CALL FOR TRIBUTES!

I am writing the reapings now. I would like to make this last call for tributes before I write some blood bath tributes. They won`t win or take up alot of page space.I would like all sponsors to tell me who they are sponsoring. **You cannot sponsor your own tributes! However, you can sponsor any other tribute in the games. **I am asking for as many stylists as I can get. If I only get 12, I will ask the stylists if they want to have both tributes in their district. I am accepting arena ideas and sugestions for cornicopia items. Once I pick the arena, you will be able to vote on the arena uniforms ( please submit ideas). Thanks!

List of Accepted Tributes so Far: List of Stylists so Far:

District 1:**Filled**

Boy: Shine Yearford Jr. ~

Girl: Mallory Singer ~Maria Rosario

District 2:**Filled**

Boy: Lane Tersik ~

Girl: Liana Shame ~

District 3:**Filled**

Boy: Trayo Matilla ~

Girl: Darcy Carr ~

District 4:**Filled**

Boy: Reef Nots ~

Girl: Lillianya Gray ~ Kynse Malsts

District 5 :

Boy: ~ Penalope Gruge

Girl: Alya Petals ~

District 6:

Boy: Ali Abdulkareem ~

Girl: ~

District 7:**Filled**

Boy: Geo Appleman ~

Girl: Yara Langer ~

District 8:**Filled**

Boy: Jethrow Leroy ~

Girl:Hemera Austustina ~

District 9:**Filled**

Boy :Jarvis Hawes ~

Girl: Luna night ~

District 10:**Filled**

Boy: Kile Slowey II ~ Karla DeVita

Girl: Willow Grustof ~

District 11:

Boy: ~

Girl: Eliana Arrowroot ~

District 12:

Boy: ~

Girl: Joycelyn Bennet ~


	6. reapings 59

Reaping Districts 5-9:

Alya Petals, District 5 (15):

My dad is home. He has the day off from work. This is such a rare occurance that I`m almost happy. Almost. Pike and I miss him so much when he`s working. Pike. I`m so glad he`s not eligible for the reaping this year. He won`t be for another six years. Six more years of Pike being safe. The thought calms me.

My father and brother walk alongside me down to the square. Kale, my best friend comes out from the 15-year-old-boys section. He runs toward me, looking pale.

"Katie`s first year?" I ask him, knowing that he was not ever worried about hinself. He nods. He has confirmed my fears. _No,_ I think to myself,_ no she doesn`t need this._

"She`ll be okay." I promise him, because if she is drawn, I will choose to go in her sted. I know how much she means to him, and I`m his walk back to our gender groups and wait for the moment that could change our lives. I stand alone, praying it isn`t Katie. And it`s not Katie. It`s me.

**Girl tribute for district 6: Kali Davis(15)**

Yara Langer, District 7 (15):

I walk out to the kitchen to find somthing for breakfast. I climb up into the cupboards and find some bread and a bit of jam. I quickly wake my siblings and we share the meal I`ve made. We hurry off to dress for the reaping. We practically run to the square, so we aren`t late. My mother promptly dismisses us to our groupings with a kiss.

I run over to my friends, Habiba and Aila. We stand ,silently gripping each other`s hands. I`m scared. I`m absolutely terrified for my siblings, my friends and of course me. As our district escort gives a small speech, I can`t help thinking how bizzare he looks. He is... purple. It is so ridiculous, that I almost laugh. Almost. Then I have no breath at all to laugh as the funny-looking man reaches into the girl`s reaping ball. He calls a name. Everyone stares at me, and I wonder why. He repeats the name.

"Yara Langer?" he calls. I walk stiffly to the stage. _Someone volenteer! _I think._ Someone!_ But no one does. As I mount the stage, I am so nervous that I trip on my skirt and fall flat on my face. Then I realize whose shiny shoes my nose is planted in between. The funny-looking escort of district seven. And from this angle, he looks even more bizzare than he does from a distance. I can`t help myself anymore. I laugh my head off. Who cares that I am in front of the entire nation of Panem? Certainly not me! I will most likely die in front of the whole nation, so laughing in front of them seems minor. Why not laugh while I still can?

"Are you mad!" the purple man shrieks. I laugh harder because he sounds like a woman now.

"Yes," I choke out,"Yes, I _am_ mad! You sound like a woman and you look ridiculous,by the way!" I laugh harder as his face scrunches in dismay. If I`m lucky, I`ll die right here, in district seven, laughing my head off to the point that I am unable to breathe. But I doubt I`ll be that lucky.

Hemera Augistina, District 8 (17):

I wake up as myself, Hemera. I try not to wake my other personalities as I crawl out of bed to dress for the reaping. Normaly, I can keep them under control. Though when I release my grip on my multiple personalities, I can have trouble reining them in. It`s worse when I`m nervous and today, I have no choice but to be nervous. It is reaping day.

I dress quickly, but Clemencia wakes before I finish. She is the gentle one, so I am safe there. She asks me quietly how I am this morning and I answer her with a quiet I`m fine. We are quiet as we dress, trying not to wake the others.

By the time I am heading to the square with my parents, all of my personalities are awake. I control them as best as I can. When my name is called I loose control of them and stumble to the stage. I am vagely aware that one of my other personalities has just smacked my mentor in the face. Then I take back some control and sink to the ground as I bawl my heart out. 

Luna Night, District 7 (17):

I walk to the square with my younger siblings in my wake. My mother, pale as can be, brings up the rear with Nina clinging to her leg.

Nina is only five, not yet eligible for the reaping, but she is worried for May and I. She is always worried. When my father was alive, he abused us all, but she took it very hard. Nina deserves better than that. She deserves a father who will raise her right, teach her what she needs to know and to give her the love she needs. Well, when you have to choose between an abusive father or no father, I guess it_ is _better this way. She`s doing better than before his death. We all are.

As I think about how much the capitol desrves to suffer like we have, I miss the name being called. _Poor corpse_, I think. Then our escort repeats the name of our girl tribute, me.

As always, if you didn`t like how your charecter was written, tell me so I can fix it. Will try to update soon! R&R!

I will be taking sponsors now.

I am going to use 4everYoursEmma's method of sponsoring. Everyone who decides to sponsor will be given 5 points. You can choose to sponsor a specific tribute, or you may be a "floating" sponsor( can sponsor a number of tributes) . A floating sponsor does not get any more points, but a specific sponsor can gain 1 point for reviewing the chapter.

_Here's what points will buy you:_

_Small _(loaf of bread, small container of water or ointment, rope, etc.)- 1 point

_Medium_ (small basket of food, large water or medicine, etc.)- 2 points

_Large_ (large basket of food, small weapons, etc.)- 3 points

_Life-Saving_ (large weapons [swords, tridents, bow and 12 arrows], armor, Capitol medication, tents, etc.) - 6 points

Please do not sponsor your own tribute!


	7. last reapings!:

**Reapings: Districts 10-12**

Willow Grustof, District 10, age: 18

I get up early to wake my sisters. I sneak down the hall of the district home to their room. Unfortunatly, I forgot that they have the biggest tatletales in the whole home boarding with them. I walk in and screach greetings as I turn on the lights.

"What the heck is wrong with you? The one day of the year we get to sleep in..." one girl starts.

"Stuff a sock in it! It`s my sister!" shouts my youngest sister, Lucy. I don`t like how rude she is being to her friends.

" Lucy Grustof! You need to behave yourself! Do we talk to friends that way?" I scold her. My other sister, Flo, rolls her eyes at me. I can`t scold her for long, it is reaping day.

We walk to the square togather. Then I stand beside my boyfriend,Garret ,as the strange looking people drone on. I watch my boyfriend hug a girl that I don`t know. Oh,well, everyone needs comfort today. I love him so much. Then I hear the funny people call my name.

"Willow Grustof!"

"What?" I ask confused as to what they want. The mayor taps his foot expectantly. He looks angry. I am even more confused.

"Did I say somthing?" I ask worriedly.

" Just get up here! You won!" he screams furiously.

" Oooh, what did I win?" I ask.

"The reaping! You will go to the capitol to be a tribute in this year`s games." he cried.

" Uh, no. I won`t. No thanks! Draw someone else!" I tell them calmly.

" No Willow! Just no!"

"Aww man!" this is **not** a good day!

Eliana Arrowroot, District 11, age: 15

I wake up at four`o `clock in the morning. I need to be quick today. I make my way to the grain fields where I work daily. I have the day off because of the reaping, but I have to come here each day whether I am off or need food to survive. Stealing from the fields is punishable by death, but if I don`t, I`ll die anyway. I would rather have a chance at life than let death scare me away from life. So I swiftly steal a bit of grain and swing by the corn fields to get a few cobs. I am not stopped or shot as I steal freely from the fields. The guards will be punished in the morning if they are found like they are now, passed out cold.

I sneak home and put my loot in our secret pantry so that if/when our house is serched, the peacekeepers won`t find the food I`ve stolen. I dress and find a meager meal for my breakfast. I wake my older brother and he wakes my parents. He is too old for the reaping. He is safe. I, on the other hand, have three more years of this. _If I survive this year_, I think bitterly. I know that I will survive though. I have to if my family is going to have food to eat. I must live for them.

We go to the large square and wait. I go over to stand by Sierra Tells, my best friend. We stand, hand in hand and worry silently. As it turns out, worrying doesn`t help at all, because a few moments later, my name is drawn. In one second, I went from being a field worker, to being a tribute in the 34th hunger games.

Joycelyn Bennet, District 12, age:14

I want to cry as I walk up the steps to the stage. I knew this would happen. The reaping has been rigged to pick one kid out of my family every year. My oldest brother, Andrew, was the only one that they alowed to live past reaping age. Then they set up a mining "accident" to kill him off too. I hate the capitol and they hate me. Their thirst for power endangers me. _They only hate me for what I know_, I think bitterly.

And finaly, I give in and cry. I bawl my heart out for each of my 10 brothers that had to die. I cry for my only sister, who they killed so that the corrupt goverment ruling over Panem could kill more kids. Though I make no effort to appear strong, I promise myself that I will be strong. _I will put a stop to the killing of my family. I will win the 34th hunger games_! Or so I tell myself. If I only knew.


	8. Goodbyes 14

**Hey, enjoy! P.S check out my note the end of the chapter! Sponsors needed!**

Shine Yearfory Jr., District 1, Age 18

A very forceful peacekeeper "escorts" us to the justice building. By _us_ I mean my district partner and I. My district partner is really very pretty and as I study her, I can`t help thinking that it is a shame that she will be dead in a few weeks. Then it hits me, I will be too.

I enter a special room that tributes sit in to talk to their family and friends for the last time. Ha, what friends? I wish I had friends to see me off, to miss me when I`m long gone. Of course, that is too much to ask for. I spend my whole hour for goodbyes with my only family, my parents. They have faith in me because they sent me to a school that trains careers for the games. It was a just-in-case thing. I don`t have faith in me. That doesn`t mean I won`t try though.

Lane Tesarik, District 2, Age 18

I am not happy to be going into the games, but I`m not awfully upset either. I have faith in myself. I understand that this is not a game, that I might not come back. But do you really think that I am willing to accept that? No way! My mother is a victor, so I know that I`ll have a good mentor. I know that I was trained well, she made sure of that too. I can survive. I will survive. Some violent peacekeepers shoved me into a room containing my family. My parents and sister hug, kiss and comfort me.

My mother, of course, does not take part in this final parting gesture because she will be with me for this. She does not want to rob my father or sister of their time with me. She promises my father that she will watch over me with all that she has. The peacekeepers come in and show us much more respect now that my mother, a victor and well-respected member of the community, is here. They don`t dare to shove me now! They respectfully inform us that it is time to board the train that will take us to the games. She ruffles my hair and tells me to grin mischievously. I do and then she tells me to answer five questions of my choice to the press before she shoves me on to the train. I do.

Reporters everywhere ask questions and push each other away to get a closer look at me. I pick a few to answer.

" Lane, Lane! What was your reaction to becoming a tribute?" one reporter shouts. _What do you ,who will never be at risk for this terror, care?_ Is my first thought, but I push it away to answer in a more winning fashion.

" I was absolutely shocked! I still don`t think that it has sunk in yet." I reply. I am disgusted that I can`t voice my true thoughts on the subject. That I have let myself become their puppet. After answering three more questions, my mom shoves me onto the train.

" You made me so proud, Lane! We will bring you home! We`ll get through this!" My mom tells me. But, though I`m not so sure, I refuse to crush her hopes. I manage a smile.

" Yeah, Mom. I`m sure we will."

Trayo Matilla, District 3, Age 15

I am dizzy from the shock of it all. I`m... I`m a tribute! It can`t be real! I must be dreaming! No! This is not happening! Oh, but it is. I want to bawl my heart out, but I don`t. If I want to live through this then I must be strong. I **will** be strong.

All of my resolve melts as I am shoved into a room to find my family. My parents are crying hystericly. I can`t take it. I can`t be strong. I cry into my father`s chest. He is a mirror image of me. Or rather, I am of him. I am proud for once of my resemblance to him.

I just cried into him for a while. Then we talk for a while, but never about the future. When they drag my parents and sister out of the room, I re-harden my resolve. Once again, I melt. This time it is at the sight of my two best friends. Ara rushes into my arms as quickly as if someone had set her on fire. As if I were the only water to put out that fire. Then it dawns on me that I might be just that. Then Falton comes over and embraces me too, which is relatively difficult do to the fact that Ara refuses to let go of me.

"I am so sorry that I didn`t volenteer for you Trayo! I`m so sor-" Falton tries to apologize, but I refuse to let him.

"Don`t you dare, Falton!" I warn him," I never would have wanted you to have to deal with this. You`re a great friend and I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood." Ara pipes up. What she says scares me.

" I love you, Trayo." _She didn`t just say that! She doesn`t mean it that way!_ Then, she continues.

"Trayo, I`ve always loved you. You never thought of us like I wanted us to be. I`ve always wanted to do this." She pushed her lips on mine._ She wanted me like __**that**__? _I decided that I might as well have my first kiss before I died. When she stopped, I didn`t. I wanted her to understand what I felt for her. I refused to let her go until I needed breath. Falton gave me his last words to me and left. She didn`t.

" Trayo?" she whispered ,"Come back, come back for me!"

" Will I get another kiss?" I joke.

" As many as you want! Just come back Trayo!" With that she begins to cry. I can`t stand it any longer, so I hold her close and kiss her. Then some filthy peacekeepers come in and lay their dirty hands on her thin shoulders. I hesitate before punching them in the face. _I`m going to die anyway, why not go out defending her?_ I think. I scream at them for touching her. They had no right.

"Don`t! Touch! Her!" I say, each fistful of hate satisfies me more and more. I turn to her after they are unconscious.

" I love you Ara! I will come back for you! Now, you have to go before they wake up. I love you Ara!" These are the last words I say to the girl who will mourn me like no other. The only girl that I will ever kiss whether I come back or not.

Reef Nots, District 4, Age 15

I am absolutely thrilled that I got to the stage first. I was the first volunteer. I am forced into a room where I sit alone for an hour. I have no friends and I told my family goodbye this morning, so they aren`t coming. I sit alone and figure out exactly who I want to kill first.

When the peacekeepers come in to take me to the train, I plaster an innocent smile on my face and try to answer as many questions as I can before I am dragged away from the reporters to a plush train car.

_**R&R!**_ **If you don`t like how your tribute was written, tell me! I`ll change it in later chapters!**

**Sponsoring!**

**I am going to use 4everYoursEmma's method of sponsoring. Everyone who decides to sponsor will be given 5 points. You can choose to sponsor a specific tribute, or you may be a "floating" sponsor( can sponsor a number of tributes) . A floating sponsor does not get any more points, but a specific sponsor can gain 1 point for reviewing the chapter.**

_**Here's what points will buy you:**_

_**Small **_**(loaf of bread, small container of water or ointment, rope, etc.)- 1 point**

_**Medium**_** (small basket of food, large water or medicine, etc.)- 2 points**

_**Large**_** (large basket of food, small weapons, etc.)- 3 points**

_**Life-Saving**_** (large weapons [swords, tridents, bow and 12 arrows], armor, Capitol medication, tents, etc.) - 6 points**


	9. goodbyes 59

District 5 boy Name:Aanan Torth Age:16

Ali Abdulkareem, District 6, 15

Some peacekeepers force me off of the stage and onto the street. It is crowded with kids that are safe for another year and relived parents all tring to reunite with one-another. We enter the justice building and enter a box-like room that moves up and down when you press a button. This amazes me, but the peacekeepers laugh when I admit so.

"Poor kid, the capitol won`t understand how you don`t know what an elavator is." one laughs. "Here we go, any visitors for you will join you shortly. Then, it`s off to the capitol for you." he smiles warmly at me.

"I won`t have any visitors." I say coldly.

"Well I suppose that`s your choice..." another trails off.

" No, sir. It wasn`t my choice," I reply. I am fighting to hold my temper. I know that my tone shows it too.

"Exuse me?" he says, ignoranly. He has no idea what I`m talking about, what I`ve been through. I know that I shouldn`t be angry at him. I am misplacing my anger. I control myself.

"Pull up a chair. I`ll tell you all about it. No one`s comming for me. When are they taking me?"

"In about an hour," he informs me.

"Alright then, we have time. When I was little, I was a small part of a famliy of six. They always reminded me that even if I was a small part of the family, I was a significant one. My father was a born rebel. So were the rest of them. I still am. The only reason that they aren`t anymore is beause the capitol had them all killed." I tell him, holding my temper for once in my life. He gasped.

"Really?" he asked me. I loose it now.

" Yes really! If I was going to tell you somthing durring my last hours in district six, do you really think that I`d tell you lies? Waste my time on that?" I am practicly screaming now.

"I belive you. I`m sorry for your losses."

" Don`t be," I mumble,"Soon, you won`t have anyone to be sorry to. Alive that is."

Geo Appleman, District 7, 17

I still can`t belive that I`m a tribute. I have a lot of people come in to see me off on this deadly adventure. I cannot say that I am happy about going to the Capitol, but I am not terribly upset either. I am a very positive person. Like right now, I am positive that I am going to die in a matter of days.

First up, Mom, Dad, Andy and Patty. My dad shakes my hand and pulls me into a hug. This concerns me as this is somthing he never does.

"I`m sorry, Geo. I`ve wronged you so much. I figured `hey he can make his life better on his own time`. As it turns out, you`ll never have your own time." My father looks sincere for once in his life. Or at least in my life.

"You`re so right, Devin!" My mother is screaching at my father." You`re always right. You were right when you let him take out that terresae, huh? You were right all of those times you swore at him? Beat him? Ignored him? Starved him?" No, this isn`t just because I`m a tribute, they do this daily. I always deal with this. I`ve never had a choice.

"It`s his fault! I had to teach him! I had to feed him! I had to hold my temper with him every time he turned into a brat! That`s my fault?" My father reaches over to me and blackenes my eye. My little brother hits him and pins him down. Iknow that my father must be very uncomfortable with his face pushed against the table.

" Don`t you dare blame this on Geo! Get away from him! You don`t deserve to call him your son!" Andy bellows. He is my younger brother, but you`d never know it. He`s bigger than me, stronger than my father and very tempramental. He has never defended me like this before. I am shocked by his outburst. My dad is too.

"Exactly! Your such a dirtball around your own kids!" Mom sniffs. Ha! If Dad hadn`t gotten to me first she would have slapped me silly, but she knows better than to do that when Andy`s just pined down our father. Patty voices my thoughts.

"You have no room to talk! You do the same things to Geo as Dad! Your both awful parents that don`t deserve him. You hateful monsters beat him daily! Do you think your arguments, lazieness, ignorance or beatings will help him now?" Patty is done after she swears a few times. She says her final goodbyes and leaves. She is afraid of what she`ll do if she looses her control. My parents tried to treat her like they treated me, well, she has somthing inside her that makes their efforts useless. Andy forces my parents out of the room after her. Andy talks to me a bit and then leaves. Peacekeepers bring in some friends of mine, Sophia and Erin. Sophia is like a sister to me. Erin... not so much. See, I like Erin like...like a boy likes a girl. Erin comes over to me and ruffles my black hair. Oh, she does not even know how great that feels.

"You have to come back Geo, or I swear, I`ll find a way to raise you from the dead and I`ll kill you again!" She sticks her tounge out at me. I decide to tell her that I love her after I tell Sophia goodbye. I tell Sophia how essential she has been to me all these years. How much I`ll miss her on my "trip". Then she tells me bye and leaves. Erin is about to go when I kiss her suddenly. She doesn`t pull away. She stays where she is and when we stop I tell her.

" I love you Erin!" I am ready to die now, but wait, she is kissing me back. Maybe death can wait a while longer.

Jethrow Leroy, District 8, 13

Darn it, well, looks like I`m a tribute. Oh well. At least I lived in saftey for 13 years. A rather compassionate peacekeeper ruffles my black hair.

"You have beautiful eyes you know," she smiles at me warmly. Everyone always tells me this. My big, brown eyes lack the average district appearance, but in a good way. I could care less right now. I walk into a room where my parents sit, weeping. They brought my scottie dog, Juju. At least I get to see my family and my best friend before I die.

Jarvis Hawes, District 9, 17

"You look nice," a very sarcasitic peacekeeper proclaims. She is obviously appauled by my baggy pants and trench coat. My belt just barely manages to hold up my pants. It barely manages to hold itself up, seeing as almost all of my belongings are fastened to it in some way or another. My district partner is quick to defend me.

"He does, doesn`t he?" She smiles ear to ear. She knows that the sarcastic one wants to kill her, but she doesn`t seem to care. She`s got guts. I smile. If we hadn`t been picked to kill each other, I think that we`d like each other.

I pay for my insincerity when we are separated. They push me into a room with such force that after I trip, I fall on my face and continue sliding foreward. My mother and sisters obviously do not care that my nose is sputtering blood all over them. They all run over to me and almost immediatly, I am enveloped in a sea of tears. The twins don`t notice it, but their sobs are in cinc. I want to laugh, but I`m afraid to. I don`t want to risk making them anymore hysterical. I calm them after awhile. I am so relived that nither one of them were reaped.

"I want you all to take my belt. Do what you can to survive. I want everyone healthy for when I come home." I try to sound as indifferent as possible because I`m not sure that I will be comming home. I certainly don`t want them to soak my clothes again. Iremove my belt with all of it`s life sustaining tools. Matches, iodine, flint, cloth, bandages, bits of medicine and more. When I have finished instructing them on how to stay alive "until I come home", they just cry into me as I tell them how much I love them. Jeezy peats, here comes that sarcastic peacekeeper again.

"You three," she gestures toward my family," Come on, he has more visitors. Move it!" And so they do, still weeping. Lia and Xavier come in and look me over.

"How are you holding up?" Lia asks.

"I`ll live,"I shrug.

" Maybe not," Xavier proclaims sadly. Lia slaps him.

" Don`t you dare say that Xavier Smith!" She cries. Wow, I never thought that Lia would ever slap anyone. Well, I never thought that I`d be a tribute either.

_**R&R ! As always , problems with the way tributes were written, tell me! Any ideas for the games(cornicopia items, arena ideas, uniforms for the arena ect.) contact me! oh & i`ll have a poll on my profile to vote on the arena(sometime in the next couple of days). vote away!still taking sponsors! sponsors, R&R! **__**Penalope Gruge/ creator please contact me asap. need to ask a question. thanks!**_


	10. goodbyes 10, 11&12

Kile Slowey II, District 10, Age 14

I stand laughing, even after my death sentance is announced. How stupid is my district partner? She gives whole new meaning to the term blonde. An angry, embarrssed peacekeeper drags Willow to the justice building. This is extreamly comical. I laugh and he punches me. I think for a second and hit him back. I`m dead already. I`m stronger than him and I prove it by beating him to unconciousness. He wouldn`t stand a chance if we were one on one. Then his back up squad comes and restrains me. I am the one holding my district partner back, now that her escorting peacekeeper is out cold. She calms and walks with us now that no one is panicing her. She comments on my "pretty" shirt. It is my favorite shirt. It says`Haikus are pretty, but sometimes they don't make sense. Refrigerator`. I mumble a thanks to her and continue walking.

In my goodbye room sits my family. Tears flow like rivers from each of their eyes. Their sorrow and greef flares my hatered. I hate the capitol more than when I entered the room. I hate the capitol for doing this to my family.

"Kile", my older brother Steven starts," I am so sorry! I should have volenteered! I never should have let you walk up that stage..."

"Well too bad. I would never have let you anyway. I`m glad you didn`t!" I tell him. And every word I say is true. I could never let my brother die for me. I **would **never let my brother die for me. I love Steven and would never wish this fate on him, even if it would mean my survival. After a half an hour, the peacekeepers literaly drag my family from me to let my friends come in.

" Hey, Kile!" Tyresa Kareen, a friend of mine starts, trying to be optimistic. She can`t hold it in anymore. She flings herself against me and cries so sweetly. I know that I`m about to be slaughtered and all, but all that I can think about is how good this feels. Her clinging to me like this. I like it, I decide. And I want to spend this little bit of time I have left with her just like this. Then, I notice my other best friend, Jonny Bern, in the corner. He looks a bit uncomfortable, watching us like this. I hold back a laugh.

Tyresa doesn`t think of this embrace like Jonny and I do. She is too sweet to think of this like what I want it to be. I love her anyway, not that she knows it. I`m too scared to tell her. Besides, the sooner she gets over me, the better. It would only be worse if she knew that I was in love with her. I`ve heard that if you love somthing, you should let it go. And whoever made that up, I would like to strangle personaly.

District 11: George Philps (Blood bath)

District 12: Billy Jones(Blood bath)

_**Sorry it took me so long to get this up! I`ve had a busy week. Sponsors don`t forget to review this chapter for extra points to sponsor your tributes with. I have put up a poll for you to vote on the arena for the games. Vote away! R&R!**_


	11. Train ride 14

Train ride to the Capitol, to the games! Getting closer!

Mallory Singer , District 1, Age 16

After being draged away from the press into a train car. My brother/mentor, Tyler, shows me to my quarters and shows me how to lock my door. He tells me to change into somthing comfortable for supper. He is paranoid because there is an older, bigger boy on the train. He is so over protective of me that it makes me sick. I follow his orders, though, because I promised Mom I would.

I change into a tight fitting, short- sleeved ,red shirt and a pair of tight jeans. I walk into the kitchen car. My brother looks a little disapointed in my outfit, specificly how tight it is. He doesn`t say anything, thank goodness. I understand why he is upset. My district partner is a very handsome player. I am too far into the game for boys, so he shouldn`t be worried. But I decide to have a little fun.

"So, what`s your name?" I ask the boy in my best alluring voice.

"Shine. What`s yours?" He smiles. I look at my brother to find a half chewed mouthful of salad looking back at me.

" Tyler! Close your mouth while you chew!" Shine laughs as I scold my older brother. Tyler swallows.

"Oh shutup, Shine," Tyler says coldly.

"Sorry, sir," Shine belches.

" You do realize that I am your mentor don`t you? Do you realize that she is my sister?" Tyler shout in his face. I giggle. I love manipulating people. After dinner is over, Tyler demands that we watch the recap of the reapings.

He leads us into the car that holds a tv and chairs. There is a love seat and a couch. I decide to have more fun. I becon Shine over to the love seat and he sits beside me. Tyler is appauled but soon he calms down. The tv turns on. We are first, so I don`t bother paying attention. Insted, I focus on disturbing my brother. I curl up next to Shine and tuck my feet under my rear end. I lay my head on his chest. I widen my celery-green eyes until I look as inocent as it is posible for me to look. Tyler can`t take it anymore. He stands and walks over in front of us.

" Come here, Mallory. Now!" Tyler shouts.

" But, Tyler, I`m so comfortable," I whimper.

"Oh, your over reacting. You do realize that she`s just playing with you, don`t you? She wants you to react like this. She doesn`t like me, dude, she likes your reaction to me!" Shine tells him. What? How did Shine figure me out that fast?

" Is he right? Mallory! Answer me!" When I do, I hurt him.

"Yeah, he knows his stuff," I reply, refusing to look him in the eyes. He storms to his room. I hear things smash as they make contact with his wall. He isn`t trying to hide his rage at all. He is very upset at the revalation that I`d been playing him. By the time that our reapings are over, he is back with three notebooks and three pens.

" Here," he tosses me a notebook and then a pen. I catch them with ease. I open to the first page and he has instructions.

" Take notes on all of the tributes. Give them a training score based on how strong they appear to be. Observe their nature when they are nervous or confident. This will be somthing that I will have you add to and refer to each night." On the bottom of the page there is another paragraph.

" Mallory, no matter how much you hurt me, I will always love you. No matter what that arena does to you, I`ll always love you. No matter how many times you stab me in the back, I`ll always trust you. No matter what you want, I`m bringing you home alive. I love you Mallory."

Liana Shame, District 2, Age 14

My mentor is distressed with me. She is fairly upset that her son is going into the games. He is a gourgus carrer. She is more upset with me because I am a young, small and scared. She isn`t as upset in my appearance as she is with my size. She is very upset witth my apperance though because I am too small and sweet looking to seem brutal or dangerous. She wants to work on stratigies to play the crowed. I don`t understand why I can`t just be myself. When I ask her this, I am asked if I want to live. I reply that of course I want to live.

I furiously march to my room. I slam the door angrily and flop onto my bed. I decide that I don`t want to make myself a target so I won`t be myself. At least not completly. I need to keep some basic parts of my personality to play the Capitol audience well. For instance, I should keep my quiet nature, but not nessasaraliy my ability to trust easily. If I want to survive, I will have to pretend to be someone I`m not. For now at least. I leave my room to go get dinner.

We discus so many things over the main course, that when desert comes, we have a nasty silence hanging over us. She and her son aren`t really upset because they still have each other. I am pretty sure I`ll be on my own for most of the games and training. She won`t try to keep me alive because it would mean the death of her son.

Why couldn`t I have been picked next year? Or last year?

Darcy Carr, District 3, Age 16

I smile inocently as I can while I walk through the mob of reporters that want to get the scoop on district three`s newest girl tribute, me. I don`t answer any questions. I don`t want to ruin any plans my mentor is making for my strategy in the arena. My mentor is my life source durring these games. Unfortunatly for me, I have an insane woman who randomly bawls her heart out. She crawls into the fetal position a lot. I don`t even know what`s wrong with her. All I know is that she is nice, but won`t be of a lot of help. This doesn`t nessasarily mean that I won`t take her advice, it just means that she might not give it. I am helped into a train by a peacekeeper. Maybe this is not a peacekeeper. No, it`s not a peacekeeper. It`s my district partner. Tray? Travis? I don`t know, but I don`t think I want to. He and I both will be dead in a couple of days. He is still fairly courtious but seems shocked. The news that he was about to be killed must have been too much for him to take in this fast. I made a choice to die, he didn`t. I decide that he is too upset to have a serious conversation and make my way to a different car. My crazy mentor cries at the sight of me.

" I... I`m sorry..." I stammer.

" I`m so sorry! I won`t be able to keep you alive! Your going to die!" She cries at me. I am shocked at her confesion of hopelessness. She`s a victor! Our victors are our bravest, our strongest! I suppose that this just goes to show you how weak we are. I promise myself to go in to the games strong and go out strong. For Aria.

"Well, if I`m going to be dead in a matter of days, then I want to taste everything that the Capitol has to offer," I laugh. She does too and leads me to the dining car murmuring encouragement more to herself than to me. This is probably a good thing. If I am to be strong, she must also.

Lilli Gray, District 4, Age 15

I hate the Capitol. I hate them for taking me from her, from them. My poor little sister. She felt so guilty that she couldn`t save me. Well, she tried. I refuse to let my little sister die because the Capitol wants to keep us under control. Stupid Capitol people! Can`t they at least admit that they`re as sick minded as they come? Daren died to try and protect kids like me. The kids who die brutal deaths for the Capitol`s entertainment. I loved Daren. I refuse to admit it to anyone else, but I loved my best friend. He died in an uprising. He helped plan it. The Capitol still doesn`t know this. I`m glad that he didn`t endure the harsh, torturously slow, death that the Capitol gives initiators of uprisings.

I am helped into a train ment only for tributes, mentors, escorts and their staff. I may be a tribute, but I am not just another tribute. I am so much more than just a tribute. I am a rebel who could do so much with my status if I survive these games. And so, I promise myself that I will be strong, that I will win. For Daren. for Lalita, for all of the innocent children who were forced to die in this horrid form of tourture. I hadn`t noticed with my thoughts running so thick, but my feet have led me to a room, my room. I can tell this because of the enormus sign above the door that says:

District 4 Girl`s Quarters

I enter my room, change into a pair of black pants and a baby blue t-shirt. I plan out my arena stratiegy until the male tribute of my district knocks on my door and tells me that if I want to eat, I had better come imediatly. He seems rather rude when there aren`t people around. I wisp my brown hair up into a ponytail and emerge from my room. I follow him quietly into the dining car. I honestly don`t think that he knows I`m following him. My suspicions are confirmed when he turns to sit down and sees me. He jumped about a foot in the air. I laugh at him loudly and he scowls in return. Ugh! I roll my eyes at him pointedly. My mentor nods and grins uncontrolably. I was hoping for a nicer district partner. I wish that he would just pretend not to be so hateful so that I could enjoy my last few days in this world.

_**So, remember to review especialy if your a sponsor. Reviewing any chapters gets you more points to sponsor your tribute! The arena poll is still opened so vote away. If I wrote your charecter wrong, tell me! I will correct it in later chapters. Constructive critisism! R&R! Review! Tell me your opinions please! Thankls for reading.**_


	12. Train ride: 5, 6, 7, 8, & 9

Alya Petals, District 5, Age 15

I smile sweetly as I make my way through the mob of reporters. I am trying to be gentle with them. They are the ones that my life will depend on. If they tell the audience that I`m sweet, then I`ll get more sponsors because they`ll think I`m sweet. Right now I`m trying not to focus on my feelings. I`ll sort them out when I`m safely tucked away in a room on the train that no one`s in. An eager reporter jumps in front of me.

"Excuse me sir, I need to make my way to the train. The sooner I get to the Capitol, the better!" I am disgusting myself with my cheerful tone. I manage to keep a bright smile on my face as I request more politely than I ever thought I could be ,to a Capitol man anyway.

"Oh, of course Ms. Petals! I am so sorry!" He stammers a weak, fragile response to my strong request. At least he moved. I am angry at the Capitol for taking me from Pike. I am barely holding in my emotions when the door to the train car closes behind me. I immediately burst into tears. My district partner looks at me funny, but drops it. I run to what is apparently my room. It is labeled: District 5 Girl. I run in and slam the door. I sink to the ground in a sea of tears. I hear Pike telling me to come back to him. I feel Kale`s lips on mine. I feel my heart skip a beat. I feel his breath tickle my ear.

_"I love you so much, Alya! You can`t go until you promise me you`ll come back!" Kale`s breath tickles me more and more with every word._

_"I`ll come back, Kale. I..." I was ask him what he meant by "love you", but he stopped my lips with a kiss. I try to tell myself that I don`t like it, but I can`t honestly say he`s not a good kisser. He is a great kisser. I decide to stop this now. I pull away._

_"Kale! I am not in love with you! I could never have loved anyone anyway. It`s never been an option for me. You of all people know that! You know me better than anyone!"_

_"Exactly! That`s why we should get married after you get home. We trust each other! We know each other! We should be able to face the fact that we were made for each other, Ayla," He encourages me. His blond bangs fall above my eyebrows as he leans in. He`s giving me goosebumps. He`s pretty good looking and he loves me and he`s so close to me! I could... But no I couldn`t. I don`t love him. He is my best friend, the best friend I could ever have. I could never love him like I`d need to to marry him I don`t want to break his heart, so I can`t kiss him back now just because I like how good a kisser he is._

_"Kale, your my best friend. The best friend I could ever have! Kale, I could never love you like that. You are my best friend and I want you to know that before I die. I can`t kiss you now because I don`t love you and I don`t want my death to hurt you more than it has to. It is going to be easier to mourn me as a friend than something more." I am nearly in tears as I confess to the only person that really understands me, that I`ll be breaking my promise to him. My promise to return to him. I will fail to keep my promise no matter how hard I try to keep it. I will die and I will break his heart beyond repair in doing so._

_"No matter what you do now, I`ll be mourning you as more than a friend. Why not indulge? Kiss me, Alya." He starts out with a scowl on his face but it blossoms into a stubborn, triumphant smile. I don`t want to break his heart. I like him as a friend, but I don`t like him like this. I was distraught. I still am. Lucky for me, some of our peacekeepers came in to take him out._

_"I`ll always love you, no matter what you want. Remember me, Alya, please? Because I`ll never forget you."_

_"I would never forget my best friend, Kale", I grin. He does too and then he and I are dragged ever._ I don`t go to dinner. I don`t want to have my district partner or my mentor see me like this. I wipe my eyes and open my closet door. I am blown away at the sheer amount of clothes that I have at my disposal. I find a pair of faded black pants . I find a comfortable violet shirt that is the very same color as my eyes. This outfit pleases me. I still don`t feel like going to dinner. My domineering mentor bangs on the door as hard as he can.

"Get yourself out here! Are you going to pity your death or fight it?" He grumbles coldly.

"I`m not sure yet. I don`t know if I want to try," I answer in the same hollow, hateful tone. I suppose that this shocks him a bit because he sinks down on the other side of the door. I hear him sigh.

"I understand. I know what your talking about. You`ll never go back home the same. No matter what you do, those games will change you and your family. You`ll all be hurt, but if you die, it will hurt them more. You should try to live, for them." His tone is so gentle now that I give in and open the door. He stands and looks me in the eyes with a sad smile. Not what I meant, but I`ll take any excuse I can get.

"You`ll never have to change for me. Come on, lets eat."

**Girl tribute for district 6: Kali Davis(15)**

Yara Langer, District 7, Age 15

I feel so clumsy as I walk to the train. I embarrassed my entire district! With a single move I`ve embarrassed my entire district. Do I really care about district pride? No, I couldn`t care less about how much I`ve shamed my district. I only really care about the fact that this man that I`ve made look like a fool will be one of the people responsible for helping to keep me alive when I`m in the arena. Right now this angry man is grudgingly leads me through the mob of reporters. He offers me his hand to help me into the train. I am not sure that this would be a good idea. I figure that it would be a great time for him to get me back. I refuse his offer of help which makes him even more resentful of me. A flicker of anger crosses his features but he quickly recovers his camera face. He smiles at me warmly and swings up onto the platform after me. I stand on the platform with him while he waves at the many reporters trying to get the inside scoop on my life before the games took it over. As soon as he taps on the back of the car, the train lurches forward. Once we can`t see district seven and they can`t see us, my escort pushes me into the train car and chews me out about my "awfully rude" behavior. I am not going to take this crud from him. He is the very one who drew my name. My death sentence. He is the one who got me into this mess. I will not take a lecture on how_ I _ruined _his_ life. So not about to happen.

"You know what? Your the one that`s gonna get me killed! You`ve already practically killed me. You kill two innocent kids every year and you never feel bad about it! What did we ever do to you? This is not fair. I`d like to see you die a death of one of the kids that you punished for a crime that they didn`t commit. I`d like to draw your name out of a reaping ball!" I know that my anger is in the perfect place right now. He needs to stop taking his perfect life for granted. He needs to know what we go through so that he knows what he does to us each year. I hate this man.

"What? Your talking to me like that? Do you know who I am?" He stutters vainly.

"Yes, I know exactly who I`m talking to. I am talking to the only other person in this train car. I am talking to an unappreciative man whose been spoiled his whole life! I am talking to a man that has no idea how much I hate him. Don`t you even feel bad about drawing my name? Or my district partner? Or the many before us?"

"Of course not!," he scoffs."You all deserve the death of a rat! You all rebelled against our devine contro-"

"Shut it, Mara!" snaps my mentor. "You have no right to take anything more from this girl! You`ve taken her life, so stop trying to take her opinions. It wouldn`t work on this one anyway. She`s too head strong for you. She is very capable of making her own opinions. Let her be. She`s right and you know it. That`s why you`re mad. Better get going so that she doesn`t show you up on camera." He smiles and points to a small dome clipped to his belt. Mara gives a small frown and scurries away. The boy holds out his hand to me.

" Dakota." He smiles. I know his name. He won just last year. He`s actually only 16. I take his hand gratefully.

"Yara. So, it`s your first year mentoring?" I ask.

"Yep. You are gonna have to help me out..."

"I`m sure that you`ll do fine. What happened to your mentor?" I am bewildered that his mentor wasn`t coaching him on how to be a mentor.

"I never had one." He shrugs off my question like it is nothing. Of course that is not true. Your mentor is your lifeline in the games. I don`t know how he lived through the games with no one to coach him.

"How did you get any gifts!" I blurt out.

"I didn`t. My stylist coached me. Other than that, I had no help winning the games." I am amazed at his tone, as if winning the games with no help is no big deal. It is a very big deal. He defied all odds and here he is. Here is my mentor. He won and now I do not have to try to scale the odds that he did. He scaled those mounting odds for me. He smiles.

"Don`t mind Mara. He`s just one more Capitol wack job. If you can`t stand him, you`ll hate the rest." He grins even wider. I look at his straight white teeth and dark hair. His eyes are a perfect blue. So clear, so upbeat... How could this boy have survived a hunger games?

Hemera Augustina, District 8, Age 17

My mentor is not happy with me for that smack to the face I gave him in front of all of Panem. He drags me by my arm over to the train, not caring which reporters see.

"Get in," he growls roughly, shoving me forward.

"Yes, sir!" says my sarcastic side. No, no, no! I can`t be doing this! I take some basic control of myself back. I mount the steps to the train car in the direction that I`ve been shoved. Once we`re in the train, my mentor shoves me backwards.

"What the heck are you doing? What is wrong with you?" He stops to give me time to answer his questions. I am very nervous that I need to tell him my biggest secret. My gentle side fights her way out.

"I have multiple personality disorder! Please don`t get upset! I`m Clemencia." She has just spiled all of the beans I had. He takes a moment to grasp this revelation.

"Ohhhh... I`m sorry Hemera. If you can hear me, I`m sorry." He sounds sad and looks worse.

" It`s okay. I... no one really knows why I act like this. Truth is, I don`t have a choice."

" How`s that? How did you take control?" He looks suspiciously at me. I calmly explain to him that when I`m nervous, I loose control of "them". His face flickers with understanding.

" So, I was responsible for that attitude back there? I made you nervous? I made you loose control?" He sounds unhappy with himself. I need to correct him immediately before he gets the wrong idea.

" No, you don`t understand. If the _situation _makes me nervous, then I loose my grip on them and they slide out." He seems to understand better now. After a moment, he frowns.

"It`s going to be very hard to work out a strategy then." He looks worried. Then I realize that he`s already counting me out. He thinks that I don`t stand a chance! I`ll show him! I just need to confront my problem head on. I need to stop this now. But can I ?

Luna Night, District 9, Age 17

I hate these people. These stupid, ridiculous looking people. No, I shouldn`t call them people. These who don`t honestly value the tribute`s lives, but determine the image that they get. I hate reporters. I storm through the mob and run into a male reporter who wants a picture of me from a new angle. I smell alcohol on his orange lips.

"Hey, hun..." He trails off as he stumbles towards me. He throws his arm over my shoulder. I hate it when men touch me, a product of my father`s abuse. I refuse to put up with this any more. I take his arm off my shoulder gently, smiling warmly at him.

"Wha`d ya du tha` fur?" He tries to ask. His words are slurred so badly that I can barely tell what he`s asking. I grin evilly.

"So that I could do this." I twist his arm backward to where his elbow lies flat and his arm does the same. I lay one fist above the joint and push his forearm up until I hear a snap and a cry of pain. I lean in close to his ear.

"Don`t touch me." I whisper defiantly, no pity able to enter my voice, though I know that what I`ve done to him hurts. I know how to hurt someone, even if their pain is doused in alcohol. I knock him around a few times and then let him loose from my grip. He sinks to the ground unconscious, escaping his pain for a moment. I refuse to pity this disgusting thing that I`ve wounded. I will mourn the pain of a person or animal. He is neither.

I don`t have to push my way through the crowed now. Everyone moves out of my way forming a clear path. My mentor appears. She doesn`t look awfully happy with me, but I don`t care right now. My district partner is smiling and offers me his hand to help me into the train car. I take it, happy for his help when I really need it most. I wouldn`t admit it if you paid me, but the encounter with that man shook me up. It resurfaced memories of my father. My beatings. How I got scared of men. I am weak in the knees. He senses this and gives me a look. He looks worried but he soon recovers his camera face. Solom, but not angry or hateful. Almost as if he has accepted his fate and is at peace with it. I suddenly wish that he`d teach me how he did that.

"How can he not be afraid of her?" whispers one man.

" Maybe their related, they look alike." says a slightly built woman with green highlights in her purple hair. She is referring to our black hair and oddly colored eyes. Mine are a deep, dark violet and his are a rusty orange. His eyes match the rust streaks down his dark hair. I have no streaks in my hair. Neither of us are dressed up, which shows that we don't have any pride in our run-down district.

"I heard that," I warn him. I shoot a grin to my district partner. I steady my feet on the train platform and grab his hand. I pull him up onto the platform and he thanks me politely.

" No prob." I`m not very formal with him. I don`t feel that I should be. We have a mutual understanding that neither of us care about what people think of us. We walk through the door away from the press. Our mentor fumbles in behind us. She looks very, very angry.

" What do you two think that you`re doing?" She stammers at us.

" Getting some grubby drunk`s hands off of me! Wasen`t it obvious?" I manage rebelliously. I don`t wan`t her to understand what was really going on inside me at that time. I do everything that I can to hide it. I don`t know if I can hide it much longer. She continues yelling at me. My district partner looses his temper.

" Shut up! Just shut up! Can`t you see how much your upsetting her? Or did the games mess with your mind that bad?" He shouts impatiently. I see tears forming in her eyes. He hurt her worse with words than anything he could do to hurt her physically.

" Get out of my sight! Now!" she shouts angrily.

"Gladly," I mutter, the sarcasm evident in my voice. He leads me away. We enter his room.

"What happened? Why did you beat the crud out of that drunk?" He asks, urgently locking the door. I don`t answer. I can`t for fear of my tears betraying me.

"What`s your name?" He asks instead.

"Luna," I choke out. "My name is Luna Night. What`s yours?"

"Jarvis," I hear the smile in his voice.

"Jarvis, my father abused me until he died last year."

" I understand. Don`t worry, I won`t let anyone abuse you. We can watch each other`s backs, right?"

"Sure. What am I watching for?"

"Rats! I`m terrified of rats! Watch out for rats! What do I look for?" He asks.

"Men. Drunks especially." I tell him in short.

" Got it. Now, let`s go apologize to our mentor and ask what her name is!" he announces brightly. I laugh.

" Don`t forget! We need to ask her biggest fears, too!" I smile. This is my type of kid!

_**Ok! So, how`d ya like it? Let me know! If you didn`t like how your tribute was written, tell me. R&R! If your a sponsor, R&R! You get more points for your tributes that way. More sponsors? Yes, you can sponsor your own tribute!I would really appreciate it if you`d vote on what you think the arena should be! R&R! Vote!**_

_**P.S: I was asked in a review why the girls didn`t get goodbyes. I want to get to the Capitol faster, so I`ve been alternating POV`s. (girl, boy ,girl, boy)The next segment will be from the boy`s POV and then we`ll be in the Capitol so I`ll write both POV`S and I`ll update sooner. My the odds be ever in your favor.**_

_**~ Kasey~  
**_


	13. train ride 10, 11& 12

_**Willow Grustof, District 10, Age 18**_

Some very rude men drag me to a train. When my new friend, what`s his name, was around, he beat a guy up for draging me around like this. I wonder where he is. The men drag me through a crowed of people who are shouting questions at me.

" Hi, my name is Willow. What`s yours?" I ask a funny looking woman who looked friendly.

" That doesn`t matter. What does matter is your life story. I`d love details about your family and friends..."

" Okay, well, I`m an orpha-" I start to tell her what she wants to know but am cut off by the boy I met earlier. He is being dragged to the same train that I am. One man tries to hold him back and ask him a question. He punches the man in the face. Wow, he`s an angry kid. I`ve seen him hit a total of two men .Today alone. He needs a hug. I run over to him and enfold him in my arms.

" What the heck is wrong with you?" he shouts at me.

" It`s okay, we all need hugs sometimes. You don`t have to be embarrsased." I tell him quietly. Boys! Why can`t they admit that they need love and support ,too?

" What the freak? Look, I don`t need a hug. I need for you to let go of me so that I can walk!" He shouts. I roll my eyes inwardly. On the outside, I wink at him.

" I understand. We can talk about this later." I tell him quietly.

" No, you obviosly don`t understand! If you understood you wouldn`t want to talk about this later! I give up on you! You`re obviously too dim to get this exeptionally _complicated_ concept."

"Huh?" He rubbed his forehead and then let out a huffy breath.

" Let`s just get on the train." he mumbed at me.

" Okay! Sure! Let`s go!" I declare merrily. I take his hand and drag him to the train. Finnaly, we`re making progress! He slaps himself.

" Oh brother!"

"Don`t hurt yourself! You`re a very valuable individual!" I cry at him.

" Just get on the flipping train!" He barks. I`m not so pleased with his tone, but I am tired of arguing with him. I climb the ladder to a platform . I hop up onto the widest part and wave to all of the people below me. I continue to walk towards the far side of the platform. Suddenly, I realize that I`ve walked off of the platform and onto air. I fall onto the railroad tracks. I hear a thud and feel my side hit the metal. I cry out in pain.

" That hurt!" Some people drag me back onto the platform, through a door, and finally lay me in a bed to rest my injuries. I hear them talking in the next room.

"We need railing so she won`t hurt herself." one person says angrily.

" Padded railing," mumbles my new friend.

" That`s a good idea! Yes! Someone order me padded railing! ASAP!" I drift off into a peaceful sleep as many people instal padded railing around my bed so that I won`t fall out.

_**Eliana Arrowroot, District 11, Age,15**_

I walk quietly to the train, our transportation from District 11 to the Capitol. I am overwhelmed with the sheer amount of reporters that want to talk to me. I politely refuse to speak to any of them. After a while of walking through so many overly eager reporters who still belive that they can wrestle some information out of me, I decide it`s time to give them_ something _to keep them busy.

" Could I borrow that microphone? Please? " I ask a reporter.

" Yes! Yes, of course Ms. Arrowroot." I smile warmly but snatch the microphone from his hand in an instant.

" Hey! Shush up! Let me speak! Now, I know that this is your job, but would you mind doing it in a more respectful fashion? I need to get on this train to go die in an arena for all of your entertainment. Would you mind showing me some common curtousy? I`ll be dead in a few days." I`m fairly positive that I`ll live, I`m a fighter, but the sooner that I get on that train the better. My instincts tell me that confessions of soon-to-be death play on people`s compassion. Then again, I`m not sure that reporters for the Capitol deserve the title "people". To my suprise, the _creatures _clear me a path to the train.

" Thank you kindly." I say into the microphone before handing it back to it`s rightful owner. I quickly make my way to the train car while they are all busy writing down what I said. By the time they`d finished writing down what I`d said and were ready to swarm me again, I was boarding the train car. I easily swung up into the ladder that leads me into the train. I don`t wave or smile at the reporters, I walk straight through the door to the inside of the car I`d boarded. The woman that called my name stands before me with a gigantic smile on her face. My mentor, Kimberly Rossi, grins widely at me. She frowns when she sees my district partner. I think his name is George Philps .

" Lets get working," she declares." I`ll work with Eliana first. George, you go with Robin and she`ll show you to your room. You can change and prepare for your meeting with me." She turned to me." You and I will go to your room and you may change into more comfortable clothes before we talk." She nudges my shoulder and leads me to a new train car. She shows me into my room and lets me change before she will come in and speak to me. I change into some blue jeans and an orange shirt with a brown zip up hoodie over it. She smiles as I invite her in.

"No, see hun, I told a white lie to you all. I want to see what you can do! So lets head down to the gym for an evaluation of your skills."

" Sure." I mumble. I`m not very happy to have a liar for a mentor, but I don`t complain. She leads me downa hall and into a room.

" Here we are! Let`s begin assesing your skills. Climb this. Go up and come back down. I`m timimg you. Go!" She points to a wall with oddly collored pegs at variations throughout it. It`s a rock wall. Almost twenty-five feet tall. We have one at our school. I sprint to the wall and shimmy up the ridges and dips in the wall, barely bothering to use the grips. I climb down with the same light ease I`d used going up. I sprint back to her and stop a foot shy of her face.

" How`d I do?" I pant.

" Great! One minute, thirty-eight seconds. You show a lot of promise. Now, see those cones?" She asks. I nod, breathless from my climb.

"Run around them . Weave in and out of them. I`m timimg you. Go!" I weave through the maze of cones as fast as I can. After I round the last cone of the course, I jog lightly back to Kimberly.

" How`d I do?"

" Twenty seconds for ten cones. Two seconds per cone. You did great!" She prasises. She seems to be getting exited over me. " Return to your room and wait there until I come to get you for dinner. Got it?"

" Yep" I reply calmly. I decide that I have a chance in these games and jog lightly back to my room to come up with a strategy. Don`t count me out.

_**Joycelyn Bennet, District 12, Age,14**_

Billy Jones, my district partner walks with me to the train that will lead us to our deaths. I correct myself immediatly. The train that will lead_ him _to _his_ death. I will live. I have promised myself that I will return to stop the ruthless Capitol from exterminating me and my knowledge. I won`t let them win. I promised Andrew when he taught me what he knew. When he tried to provide me with the skills to overcome the Capitol`s cruelty. I will win for the sake of keeping his memory and our knowledge alive. Our knowledge of what freedom really tastes like. I walk calmly to the ladder that I must climb to board the train that will take my district partner to_ his _death.

" So," begins a voice behind me.

" So" I echo without looking at them. I don`t care to.

" Ummmmm, uh, I don`t know how to put this. I -you, your..."

" Spit it out already!"

"Your mentor`s dead. He had a heart attack after you were chosen."

" _What_?"

" He freaked out after you got picked because he mentored eight of your siblings. _Eight_!"

" I know how many of my siblings were tributes, thanks. Great, just great! Who`s gonna be my mentor now?"

" Me." For the first time, I turn to look at who I`m talking to. He`s not much older than me by the looks of it. I know that he`s from the Capitol by the odd fashions he sports. He wears a bright orange suit and has lime green hair.

" Who are you?" I look him up and down suspiciously.

" Your mentor/escort."

" You have a name? Or should I call you mentor-escort?" I sneer. I hate his kind, his speices.

"Filipe. Yours?"

" You should know, shouldn`t you? You are my mentor after all."

" I give up on you." He gestures as if he is actually waving me away. He turns and stalks away angrily.

" That`s not very mentor- like of you!" I complain, chasing after him.

**Panting** "Sorry guys! I`m trying to update as soon as I can. This`ll be my first year in high school, so I`m trying to get ready for it and do this too. I`ll try to make it up to you."_** R&R**_!_** Especialy mentors! Still taking mentors by the way!Tied up on the arena poll!Please vote! It`s on my profile page!**_


	14. Morning on the train: districts 1,2,3,4

**Author`s note: A quick thanks to all of my faithful reviewers! I`ll put a review page up at the end of the story. NO SPOILERS HERE! Was anyone else upset at the end of the mockingjay? I was, but I won`t say why yet so as not to ruin the book for anyone else. Anyway, so please, please please vote about the arena! I haven`t planned this story through at all and for now, I`m just taking various roads, not sure of where they will end or intersect. Please vote and please review, even if it`s not your character. Speaking of your characters, if you don`t like how I portrayed them, tell me! I really, really like all the feedback that I`ve been getting. Please don`t be afraid to criticize me! I am an armature and hunger for feed-back**. _**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**kcmyers**_

* * *

_**Shine Yearfory Jr., District 1 ; Age 18**_

I wake up in a daze. What, where... oh, yeah. I`m on a train that is taking me to the glorious Capitol to kill a bunch of other kids. And _she_is among them, what a shame. My poor district partner. She is a forceful, snotty and deceitful girl, but she isn`t all bad. She entertains _me_ at least. Her brother wasn`t entertained by her... gestures last night. She acted like she was coming on to me. I knew her signs of "affection" weren`t genuine. I`ve been looking for that affection, that girl for so long. I know, I`m an 18 year old boy, how could I have been looking for long? The truth is that I act like a player, but honestly, I don`t want some hot little cheerleader. All that I want is to find the girl that was made to be _mine_and mine alone. I know that she is out there somewhere. At least I had thought that before I became a tribute. Maybe because this has been my destiny all along, she has never been existent for me. If I die, God would never have sent a girl into this world that was right for me, right? O r maybe, I`ll live and find a girl that will be perfect for me, a new me. I know that killing kids will make me different. I feel awful about what I`ll have to do, but what choice do I have?

I roll over and, unfortunately, run out of bed and therefore, fall flat on my face. That hurt. I stand and stumble over to my closet. I find a pair of red sport-shorts and a muscle shirt. I take a glance at the mirror. The clothes look really good on me. I am very handsome, what with my sturdy stature, black hair, blue eyes and dark tan. I don`t feel handsome, though. I feel empty and useless. I jog over to my bathroom. I brush my teeth and wash my face. Then I decide that I`ll go see if anyone else is up yet. I walk down the hall and find our young escort, Adrika sitting at a polished oak table. She is only 17 years old and already at fault for the two deaths of the tributes from our district last year and all of the kids that they killed. So much blood on this girl`s hands already and she is younger than I am. I almost feel sorry for her, but I don`t know if she choose to be a part of this merciless tourcher. She looks so innocent. Her naturally red hair, her freckles, her dark green eyes, the way that she has no alterations... she looks so _innocent_. I wonder if she feels sorry for what she`s done. I sit down beside her and smile warmly at her.

" Am I interrupting anything?" I ask sweetly.

" Oh, no. It`s nothing really... nothing important, anyway."

" Well, is it anything that I could help you with? I`ll help you if you want some help. I`d be happy to. I`d like to be helpful before I..." I trail off, unsure of what to say. I was going to say "die", but I don`t want to upset her so much she won`t tell me what I know. She bursts into tears. Oh well, the whole don`t-upset-her plan wasn`t going to work.

" I don`t want to make you work!" she bawls.

`" Well, it is okay if you don`t want help. Really, it was just an offer." I mumble.

" No, I`m the reason that your going to die! If I hadn`t drawn your name, you wouldn`t be here!" She chokes out. Well, she answered my questions.

" Why are you still doing this job if you hate it? Why don`t you quit?"

" I can`t," she answers simply.

" Why not?" I just had to insist, didn`t I?

" I never wanted to do this! I wanted to bring joy to the world, not death. I was forced to become an escort because my parents were and the Capitol made me follow in their footsteps. They consider it a privilege, to be able to choose who will be a tribute. I...I don`t. I will forever be loathed in the homes and hearts of many district people. I am only a kid, for goodness sake! Should I have to be responsible for other kids deaths? I don`t think that I should... have to kill kids. Especially when I`m their age!"

" Why can`t you quit? What will they do if you quit?"

" Kill my family. I can`t let that happen. "

" So you`d rather kill other families?"

" No! Besides, it`s death versus death! And even if I did quit, they`d find someone else to draw the names! So, if I quit, my family dies, I die _and _tributes will continue to die! Can`t you see that I have no choice?" she screams.

" I`m sorry, I didn`t know that the Capitol treated their own so cruelly."

" We aren`t their own. Their own have the freedom to make their life decisions. We live among them, but are not free as they are. We are too overprivliged to be called slaves, but too underprivileged to be citizens."

" Well, anyway, I want to help you. Give it up already and tell me what I can do to help."

" I don`t really have anything for you to help me with. I was only thinking."

" How does a boy get some food around here?" I ask sweetly. She grins.

" Kathy, breakfast ready?" She asks a girl, no older than she is. The girl jots a note on a note-pad in her pocket.

" Why doesn`t she just tell us?" I am shocked and bewildered at the girl`s gesture. Adrika looks like she`s more confused at my question than I am by the girl and her note-pad.

" Why, Shine! She`s an avox! A tratior to the Capitol! A personal friend of mine too!"

" So, why can`t she talk to us again?" I ask, annoyed.

" The Capitol cuts out their tongues so that they cannot speak any longer."

" What!"

" You heard right. I told you that the Capitol was cruel."

" You didn`t have to. I already knew."

" She says - I mean writes- that we can sit down and she`ll start bringing it in." I turn to Kathy.

" Thank you, Kathy." I mumble. I`m embarrassed and ashamed that I was so rude earlier. I take the seat next to Adrika and trace my fingers on the age lines of the wood that was once an independant tree, but was cut down by the Capitol. Killed. Just as they do to so many district kids. I look out the window of the train and into the glorious Capitol. This wonderful-looking place is the one of last night`s nightmares. And all of my nightmares to come. Well, then again, I don`t have many more nights left for nightmares.

* * *

_**Lane Tesarik, District 2, Age 18**_

I wake up and sit in bed a while before getting up. I jump out of bed, ready to eat. I shed my pajamas and toss on some blue jeans and a random shirt. I run out of my room and down the hall. I jump up to touch the top of the door frame leading to the dining room. Almost immediately, the smell of Capitol delicacies hits my nose. Mmmmm! No, I think, I shouldn`t stuff myself. I don`t want to gain weight. I am a good size already, due to the fact that my mother is a victor and that we are well-off. I`m not fat in the least bit, just very healthy. I am very filled-out, though most of what meat I have on me is muscle. Extra weight does not appear as athletic or sexy, my top two choices for a strategy. I know that I need to stay fit if I want to stay quick. I sit down before the bounty of food before me and portion out a small meal.

" Eat more, Lane," my mother encourages softly. Where did she come from? I don`t know but I`m happy that she did. I do want to eat some more, but I don`t want to gain weight so I push away my plate and gingerly lay a hand over my stomach. I burp loudly and turn my yearning look at the food into one of discomfort.

"I`m too full to eat another bite,"

" Okay, but I expect you to have a snack before lunch." With what she was here to do finished, she stalked toward the kitchen to see about what foods would give us the most nutrition. I smile and get up to leave. She pokes her head through the door she had disappeared into only a moment ago.

" Lane, dear? Would you mind waking up Liana? Tell her not to bother with dressing properly because I`ll help you both decide what to wear after a short meeting in the dining room. Come straight back and have a seat. I`ll be out in only a moment." She disappears through the door again. I turn around and sigh. I really hadn`t wanted to have to meet my district partner on a personal level, since she`ll be dead soon anyway. I haven`t decided yet if I will kill her myself. If she is rude and mean to me, then I`ll kill her as soon as possible. That way, I can be sure that her death is slow and painful, that she regrets how she treated me. That will be decided in the moments to come. I stop at what I believe to be her door. I raise my fist to knock lightly and hear a sob. I decide against knocking and walk right in to see her on the floor, sprawled out. She is sickly pale and salty tears flow freely from her eyes.

" Get up, now. Don`t bother dressing properly because my mother says that she`ll decide how to present you to the cameras after breakfast. That is, what is left of you. I can see there`s definitely not a spine left, but I`m not sure what else is missing. We`ll find out soon enough. Come on." With nothing more to say about her pathetic condition, I offer her my hand. She frowns.

" No thanks. I do have a spine and I can stand on my own." She growls angrily. It`s decided then, I`ll kill her myself.

* * *

_**Trayo Matilla, District 3, Age 15**_

I wake up and wonder what mom is cooking. I don`t think I`ve ever had it before, whatever it may be. It smells different. I open my eyes anticipating my white walled bedroom, instead I find a deep purrple wall that is not mine. It belongs to every male tribute from my district. Past, present and future. I decide to add the color purple to the list of things I hate. Let`s see. The Capitol, the Games, the peacekeepers, trains, the justice building, the color purple. It fits right in. I stand, suddenly weary. I hobble over to the closet that is not mine either. I pull out a shirt and some pants. I follow my nose to a spectacular breakfast prepared for me and everyone else on the train. I stare at the full table before me. My jaw drops and I begin to drool. Though there is no one around to see me, I immediatly close my mouth and blush. A girl enters the room and sees my blush. Her sweet smile captivated me as I moved my stare from the food to her. Now it was her turn to blush.

"What`s your name?" I asked. She frowned and her brow creased sharply. Sobs began to rack her body and tears came, but sound did not.

" Don`t talk to her! No Trayo! You`ll only bring trouble on her. She`s an avox you fool!" My mentor yelled at me. I did not understand. I still had no idea what I`d done when a man in an apron comes out with a heavy-duty braided cord and smacks her with it. He hits her with it as hard as he can in the back.

" What did you do that for? She`s done nothing to you! She`s done nothing wrong!" I screamed in his face. I took the cord from the man and coiled it in my hand. "Never do that again! You had no right! I`d ought to smack you with this. Good thing for you I`m feeling generous today..." I stop when I hear the man laugh.

" Geeze, kid. You got some heat! Listen, she`s a traitor, a confessed criminal. She is now unable to speak. Well, most avoxes are. She was lucky enough to keep her tongue because she was;;;n`t too traitorus and they needed to have a new speaking avox for the kitchen staff. She`s the slave in charge because she can speak. But, when she`s not on duty, she is not allowed to. And she can`t talk to anyone who`s not her boss or another avox while she`s on duty. Can you?" He snatches the cord from me and raises it once more. I grab his arm and stop the cord from hitting the poor girl.

"Let go of my arm!" The man spat out at me.

" Why should I? Give me one good reason!" I snatch back the cord.

" Because if you don`t I`ll hit her more once she`s back in my care and I`ll take her tongue!" I am about to spit obscenities in his face when a woman in an orange and white striped dress steps into the room. The man that I`m holding by the arm stares at her, captivated and... do I detect a bit of fear there? Yeah, he`s flippin` terrified! But why? Why would he be scared of her? So many questions rush to mind.

" Who the heck are you?" is what I happen to settle for.

" I`m his boss and I want to know what`s going on here!"

" He smacked her with this," I hold up the cord," for no good reason."

" Well that is his right as her boss, but as I have money on you and don`t want any distractions to you from the games, you may have her as your personal assistant."

" What`s the catch?"

" If you die, she will be replaced by a new speaking avox and will loose her tongue. She will be put back under Mr. Davis` care. If you live, she will be your servant for life."  
" Deal. I mean, I`ll take her on as my assistant. Can she talk to me?"

" Yes. For the time being. Of course, if you die she won`t be allowed." I roll my eyes at her statement.

" No duh Sherlock. Come on you, I want to talk." She obediently follows me back to my room. I shut the door.

" You okay?"

" Yes sir." You`ve got to be kidding me! He smacks her in the back with a cord and she`s fine? I highly doubt that... Then she does something weird. She yanks her shirt over her head. Now I know what you`re thinking, that she`s a pervert or something. Well she`s not. She has a shirt on under it, but there is a small plastic dinner plate on her back with the marks of the cord along it. The plate is sewn onto the shirt with tiny stitches. How clever is that? Very clever and it doesn`t show through her over-shirt.

" Smart girl," I remark calmly. She grimaces.

" I`m going to need a new plate soon."

" Why? Your my assistant and Davis can`t lay a hand on you now."

" But he can after you die." She answers softly, avoiding my eyes.

* * *

_**Reef Nots, District 4 , Age 15**_

I stand and view myself in the mirror. It is seven`o`clock in the morning and I`ve been up for an hour dressing myself. Uggh! I`m having problems figuring out what to wear. No doubt the press would be all over me once I got out of the train. I have to find something that suits my purpose. Errr! Why can`t they get our stylists to meet us on the train? Oh well, Isuppose that this will do. I don`t look quite as innocent as I`d like, but my stature helps. I`m short and I look younger in the face than I really am. I look about twelve. I`m really a little older than fifteen. With my black cargo- pants and my baggy orange t-shirt I look very young and innocent. I guess that it will do for now. I walk out into the dining car sleepily and find that only my district partner is up yet.

" Oh, hi." She says quietly.

" Yeah, hi." I tell her, my voice thick with sarcasm.

" You don`t have to be mean you know." She points out angrily.

" Yeah I know. But do you really think I care?"

" We shouldn`t be arguing, we should be thinking of a way to dismantle the games from the inside!" She yells at me.

" I`m glad that a rebel like you got picked to be a tribute instead of some Capitol-worthy citezen of Panem."

" I am going to kill you myself,_ lap-dog_." she proclaims.

" Lap-dog?"

" Yes, you are a brain-washed, Capitol _lap-dog_! I hate you for it!"

" Go right ahead and try to kill me. I swear I`ll take you out with me." She is only one more enemy I have to make before I get to make friends. In the Capitol that is.

* * *

_**Review please!**_


	15. Morning on the train:districts 5,6,7,8,9

Train Districts 5-9:

District 5 boy, Name: Aanan Torth, Age:16

Ali Abdulkareem, District 6, 15

I wake up ready to work on my plan. My plan to survive the games and make something out of myself. Something good for my district, for all the districts. I can tell that my mentor won't be much help and is only here as a decoration set on the board that is the Hunger Games. Merely a blank card with nothing to offer me or any other player.

This is evident as he gives me no help, advice or even faint acknowledgement of my presence. Instead, he sits quietly at the polished oak table and stares off into space. Then he starts screaming insane phrases that no one but he himself understands. However, he is our last remaining victor in district six so he is my only hope.

So, as I try to sort out my current situation and options, I find myself stuck. I have never had to deal with a situation quite like this one before. I decide that since I am getting nowhere, I might as well try to decipher my mentor's crazy shouts.

I sit intently, listening to him shout as he bangs on the table and writhes as though in agony. I catch the words 'burn', 'why' and cries for a girl named Melissa to run to water. Something about 'under'. Then my mentor starts to hold his breath and search the ceiling frantically as he turns an unnatural shade of blue.

I jump from my chair and run to the old man. I lift him from his chair and lie him on the ground. Trying to coax him to breathe is quite a task as he is stubborn and scared. I finally settle for pushing on his diaphragm and releasing quickly. Therefore forcing him to breathe. He inhales deeply and passes out. So much for my chances of having any help whatsoever to win the games.

But I won't give up. I'll win this stupid game yet.

Geo Appleman, District 7, 17

I wake up with a start from an awful, terrible dream. It was a mix of past games that I remember.

That girl a few years back that had been in my class before she was drawn, Lilly, hacked me apart piece by piece with an axe. Then, what was left of my upper body hopped off into the woods where I thought that I could bleed to death in peace. Little did I know that the head game maker's favorite lizard was waiting for me.

The blue stripe down it's back helped me to identify it immediately and I begged for mercy. But the mutt had no pity on me. It squealed out an awfully loud screech. Then I was surrounded. The tiny beasts ripped strips of skin off of me. Their claws burned me with acid toxic to me but so natural to them that they licked my blood from their claws without harm or moderation. They took me in their orange and red jaws and dragged me to a bed of quicksand.

But it wasn't just quicksand. It was quicksand filled with scorpion mutts. I started to convulse as they attacked me. That was about when I woke up.

I shivered and sat up. I looked myself up and down. I seemed to still be intact. I searched my room for some clothes to change into. I finally found a pair of blue sport-shorts with a strip of gray down the side. I changed into them. A sleeveless t-shirt covered the bruises on my ribs. There was nothing I could do to hide the black eye my father had given me after I was reaped, so I just let it show freely.

I decided that no one was going to come get me and tell me where I was supposed to be, so I left my room and decided to follow my nose to wherever that smell was coming from. I was drooling because of _that _smell and I really wanted to know what it was.

I followed my nose down three halls, past seven doors and one particularly gruesome painting of last year's victor killing the girl from district five. Lots of blood in the picture. I wonder who could have the stomach to paint the games.

Then I wondered if I'll be the bloody one in a picture like that in the future. Remembering my dream, I shuddered. I decided to move along before I did something stupid, like rip the picture down or cry, or pass out from staring at all of that blood. I followed that smell down another hall, but only halfheartedly. That picture had ruined my mood.

I walked in on a very happy girl with my mentor. She leaned on his arm as they ate and talked at the rounded table. My district 7 senses kicked in and I guessed that it was oak. Very nice, sturdy table. Then I realized that that happy girl was my district partner. She had the biggest grin on her face.

They must not have seen me there because they started making out. Reminded me so much of Erin that it hurt. Really, it hurt. I thought that I had been punched in the gut. They must have heard me grunt in pain, because they turned to face me, red and smiling sheepishly.

" Sorry I uh... interrupted you..." I told my feet.

"Don't be silly. Come have breakfast with us." My mentor, Dakota patted the seat on his other side, which I gladly took.

I studied Dakota. He looked familiar. And young.

"Didn't you win the games last year?" I asked, astonished.

"Yep. I'm your mentor, even though I'm a year younger than you. I'm 16 and already mentoring..." And he went on yacking. What a happy little chatter box. How could he have won the games and still be like this? I hope I'm like him when I win the games. Yep. I'm gonna win. For Erin. For me. For Dakota to have a victor his first year. I will win. Now, I just have to figure out how.

Jethrow Leroy, District 8, 13

I wake up for the first time in years without my dog at my side. I'm amazed that my life has changed so suddenly. I went from a happy, boring teenage boy to the talk of Panem. I've never been one to be known, I was that sweet, quiet boy in the back of the classroom. Midrange student so as not to stick out. The one no one remembers. Yeah, I'm that kid. The one with no friends.

I wonder if anyone will remember me when I'm dead and gone. Sure, my parents will. Juju will most defiantly. But what about everyone else? Those people in the Capitol that will bet on me or against me. Those who will prepare me to die. I wonder if the person that kills me will remember me.

Is this how I want to die? With no one to remember me? No legacy? No, this is not how I want to die and I won't die this way. I'm going to make a difference before I get killed in that arena. I know I won't live but hey, if I make a difference my memory may help other children live.

So I will. I will make a difference. But before I do, there is a warm breakfast waiting for me in the dinning car and a nice hot shower before I arrive at the Capitol. The place where I will change my personality and image to change the hearts and lives of the future citizens of Panem. Yes, I am the quiet boy in the back of the room that you barely notice if at all. At least until I get to the Capitol. Jarvis Hawes, District 9, 17

I awake to the smell of Capitol foods. Whatever the kitchen staff are preparing for breakfast, it smells absolutely wonderful. I hop out of bed, eager to taste whatever they have ready for me to taste. I run to the place where we ate dinner last night. My hateful mentor sits at the table, a mug in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

" Oh, good. Could you go and wake the girl? Tell her to hurry up and get down here. Same goes for you."

" You got it." I turn on my heel, eager to see my companion. I know that I shouldn't be as fond as I am for my fellow tribute, I just can't help myself! She's so... so oh, I don't know! I finally give up on thinking and stop at her door. I lift my hand to knock lightly and then, I hear her scream.

"Luna!" I scream and burst through the door. She is asleep but screaming and thrashing. I put my hand on her arm as gently and steadily as possible. She shoots straight up and panics slightly before she identifies me. Then she collapses onto my body. Her face buried in my chest, her arms wrapped around my torso.

And she sobbed. She sobbed into me and soaked my shirt with tears. Right above where my heart lie, were her tears and sobs. They wracked her frail body cruelly and I lost it. I held her close as she described her dream to me.

"It was about my father. Jarvis he came back! And I wasn't there. He was falling down drunk. And he hurt May! And he beat the twins. And he killed my Mom. And then he killed you! Oh, Jarvis!" And she just sobbed. That was when I realized something. I love her. I've known her for a day and I can't love her for many more.

Why now? Why fall in love now? I have to choose to go home to my family or make sure she gets home to hers and gosh dang, I love her.

Well this sucks.

" Let's go eat. It'll make you feel better." I suggest quietly. She nods and gets up. Smiling weakly at me with tear stains still on her cheeks. I smile and lead her out of her room to the dining table. So that we can both think some things over before we are bombarded with cameras and are not able to think much about the important things. Like anything except survival.

PM me with questions and/ or ideas. Reviews greatly appreciated.


End file.
